callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kino der Toten
hidden room heres a hidden room available for a couple of seconds only when you teleport. http://www.youtube.com/v/YTGyTpPgQ_o?version=3 wontbackdown 05:38, November 10, 2010 (UTC) That's not all. The 4 teleporting rooms are: Samantha's room(The room you were at), Demon Samantha's room, A projector room in The Pentagon, and a surgery room in Verruckt.poo Loading screen transcript ﻿Does someone think we should transcript the lines said during the loading screen? MatheusBond 16:12, November 11, 2010 (UTC). It was ''on this talk page but somebody removed it. I'll post it again soon. General Geers 02:36, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah, found it. I posted it on the Nazi Zombie talk page, not this one. General Geers 02:40, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Who is in the fifth portrait Theres only four characters on the first map so who is in the fifth portrait anyone got any clues I sorta think its samantha but we wont know for sure.Sgt Sprinkles 01:02, November 12, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Acctually, theres 2 black portraits in kino der toten. One is on the wall and the other is on the floor right next to it . EDIT: actually if you look at the bottom right corner of the blank portrait on the wall i believe it says wendee but someone else said it says wendel but o well. BluntxNative92 (ps3) 9th January 2011 11:52 i have no idea. i think its sam as well. theres no way that could be sam the portrait looks like it would be a male, now the name of that male im not entirely sure of. darthius1991 psn any chance it doctor maxis? sams father. I think that the one that is hanging is Dr maxis and the one on the ground is sam. I still hope they are alive somewhere. I think it might be Dr. maxis and the mysterious Peter fellow just an idea If you go to the top window where the zombies spawn from in the lobby, the opposite side from the room with the portraits, and you look to your right a bit, on the right hand wall looking through the zombies' window, towards the back there are four (more or less, can't remember) blank portraits. so there are really about six blank pictures, from what I've seen What if the blank portrait is Peter> Or Gearsch. If you go in the dressinng room in the one window. not the broken wall one. if you look into it there is a seperate room there. and there is a pounding noise if you stand there with no zombies are aroundl. also, it seems to be barakaded. i seem to think that the fith guy is in there If you look though the upstairs windo you will see more portraits edited : 4/13/11 Projector tapes I was playing Kino der Toten and as I was pack a punching my weapon I was teleported to a bedroom (Samantha's I believe) as it only lasted for a few seconds I decided to go up to the bed which had a Monkey Bomb, I clicked Use on the monkey hoping I could take it but I got an item which could be used in the Projector in the pack a punch room. Anyway, as I teleported again I used it on the Projector and it showed a secret message, I could not hear it very well as there was lots of zombies around (I recorded all this as I was recording my use of the Thundergun). After I teleported out of the pack a punch room I was teleported into a room which looked like one from the Pentagon. So I thought I would try my luck again to find another one of these tapes. And to my surprise I found it. I used it again and there was another message. Has anyone found any of these? And should I add on it the Kino der Toten page? Also I will put up the video to prove it. Thanks shadex1998- hey yes i have seen them and used them there is one on samanthas bed or by the table sometimes, in the demon version room they will be in the same spot, in the dentist room it is either on the table by the chair or the far shelf, and the final one is yet to be found by me. P.S. They play the story of Kino Der Toten I'm not completely sure about this, but it worked for me. If you get all three tapes from the rooms and use them all in the projector and then go to the pentagon room and press x (or square) on the rocket, it should launch. I saw it with my own eyes. Anyone else wanna try it? Game Over Music Question: There's a song that starts to play at the end of Kino Der Toten, should I add this in Trivia? "Hey I play zombies all the time and the game over music can be played if you activate all the 115 metiorite peices in the building. There is one in the lobby by the corner by the stairs in a glass case press square, x or whatever to activate it. once activated it will make a electric sound and your charectar will say something. the next is in the place after the alley on a shelf, and the last one is in the dressing room in a corner on a table by where you would by the MP5K. The song that plays is 115 by elena siegman. add me on Play Station im shadex1998. On my shadetendo channel on youtube i will post more easter eggs. Teleporter Rooms I was flying around with noclip and exploring the mysterious rooms you teleport in and out of in less than ten seconds. First room has a chair in it similar to the one in Verruckt. The first room has three parts also. Two parts have a chair and the third is a cell where you can here the door slam. Getting close to the chairs will trigger the sound effect of a drill and a man screaming. The second room looks like Samantha's room. It has a monkey bomb on the bed and Nikoli's Bottle of Voldka behind it. (Rumor has it that that monkey Bomb can be picked up, So far no proof has been found so.) and a teddy bear tea party. There is also a wooden town of sorts with small versions of Nikolai's, Takeo's, Richtofen's and Dempsey's character models in the middle. It also possible to find the first film reel here behind the monkey bomb. The Third room is the most disturbing. It appears to be Samantha's room after the zombie outbreak. A large pile of bloody teddy bears sits in front of a giant teddy bear. The giant teddy bear's eye will glow red of you get too close (or maybe just in the room i was using noclip). The second film reel is located on the window-shelf. The Fourth room appears to be located in America, it has a projecter with a projection screen and a model of the Soyuz rocket launch facility. Throughout all these rooms eerie whispers can be heard. These whispers can also be heard during Hellhound rounds. General Geers 02:35, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Loading Screen Chatter Richtofen talking about his investigations: ''static Entry 741021! Perhaps the station will hold the Key to the real goals of group 935. I still do not trust my uncoventional allies, but they are of great use to me. But I digress. Who would've thought the MDT was capable of time travel. How many stations does this group have? Where did that little girl disapear to? Only time will tell what new questions await us in this... THEATRE OF THE DAMNED! static. The little girl is Samantha Maxis, the MDT is a teleporter. Perhaps this is an error as MTD would be Matter Transference Device but i have no idea what MDT stands for. This is copied word for word off the actual subtitles. General Geers 04:57, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Why matter transfer defice seems fine to me. I am honestly getting bored of the story whloe fun and interesting at first I only get more questions than answers. I mean they can give us the answers and move on to other characters. I think that is why they have "Five" to see how players react to new ones. Sniperteam82308 05:02, November 14, 2010 (UTC) actual translation Kino der Toten actually translates to Cinema of the Dead, not theater Deathclawpoop 13:21, November 16, 2010 (UTC) We've been over this, its theatre. If it really bothers you, ask Treyarch. 06:01, November 17, 2010 (UTC) no its actually theater of the dead Its auctully cinema of the dead. kino in german is cinema and toten is dead... Who cares? It's the same thing... Kino is Cinema in German, but then again Richtofen says "THEATER OF THE DEAD" during the loading screen. Just call it whatever you want. Actully he says "Theater of the Damned!" in the intro. Just saying. The Storm117 10:39, December 17, 2010 (UTC) : Kino can translate to both Theater and Cinema. Lordqaz 19:02, December 21, 2010 (UTC) : : it is theatre of the dead, (google translate)...psn=clawdenx ''Talk'' : : shadex1998- he does say theater of the damned but i speak german and kino is cinima not theather it is cinema of the dead : Well, cinema and theater mean the same thing. Cinema just sounds more regal and classier. The only other difference is that a theater can be descibed as a place to show movies or live-action plays (cinema is exclusively movie showing). : Google translate puts kino der toten in english as theater of the dead. Cloudstrife4life 12:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : it's theater of the dead, lets just put that on the wiki, ok people? question can you do spilt screen online with zombies Yes, you can. But, as with multiplayer, only two people at a time. 19:33, November 17, 2010 (UTC)bradboss283 Incorrect Uh isnt the level setup wrong? it says "previous level:Der Riese" i know its because its a zombie map but if you then go back to "nacht der untoten" then it says "previous level:downfall". my solution: Or you make the previous level box in "nacht der untoten" a little bigger and write "Redemption" under "nacht der untoten"(i could do it if i knew how to do links) Or you do the same with "Kino der Toten"(so again "Redemption under "Der Riese") J5O5Y out. That would be stupid...no offense. Conqueror of all Zombies 02:01, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Wii aug I think it should be added that exclusive to the Wii version is an Aug in the theater under the sentry gun, I believe it is 1500 points, but I'm not sure. Megamike360 01:47, November 20, 2010 (UTC) You are right, there is an AUG under the sentry gun, handy if you do head shots. Power Boxes Okay, I've been playing zombies on Kino Der Toten alot lately, and I noticed something odd. There are random power boxes around the entire map. If you hit the Use button but nothing happened. I noticed that when you shoot them, they emit blue sparks. I haven't been able to do it to all of them but i believe that they do something. If anyone has anything to add, please let me know. By jellomold 666 11/24/2010 10:51 AM they're sparks you idiot. lol jk. not really. .. you talking about the zombie trap boxes? I'm not talking about the trap boxes, there are other boxes that don't do anything. i just watched video on you tube if you hit all the boxes in a certain order you hear a transmission from that doctor or watever 12/2/2010 8:53 AM my ray gun was taken by the pack a puch machine and i was teleported out by the time i could get it then i was teleported to the room with the monkey on the bed,i tried to get it but not enough time i was teleported back to the theatre and then this weired symbol appeared between mymonkey gernades and my frags. what does this symbol mean? umm. i believe when you tried to get the monkeys, there was a tape on the bed and you held the x or square button depending on what platform you play. does the symbol look like a tape? idk how many tapes there are because there are too many rumors saying there are 3, or 5, or 6. all i know is that you go up to the tape player in the pack-a-punch room and you hold X or Square and you put it into the tape player and it will play something up on the screen and play a little tape record. -player. shadex1998- Im gunna make this brief many people make the mistake of thinking they are grabbing a monkey bomb when actually they grab a secret tape lol. Foyer room glitch I read on this wikia page that there is a foyer room glitch on the stairs. I have searched many places for this glitch and I find no information of its existence other then wikia. Also, even if it is true, based on its complexity the odds of it beiing accomplised are nearly impossible. Please remove this part of the foyer room description as it is irrelavent and possibly not true. Hello??? Will someone please remove the foyer room glitch in the article or at least provide evidence to its existence????? i have no idea about that glitch. -player. It is true that there is a glitch. The glitch will only work with 3 or more players. When the game first starts, two players can go to the corner of the room next to the window that has the shotgun on the wall. One player needs to lay down and put their head into the corner, once one player does that, another player has to dive up top of him facing the same direction. If done correctly both players will die and curl into a ball. I third player needs to revive them and the glitch is active. there a will be a lot more perks that come out of the zombies like max ammo, insta kills, double points and nukes. Try it out. Have fun Actually the glitch does not have to be in that corner it is just the most commen one, the glith can be done anywhere just aslong as you land o the person, once my brother tried diving over another person in an open space and activated the glitch. This is actually just a way to get inexpeirienced players to die, and for the player who revives them to take their credits Shadex1998- ok guys its not a glitch and it does not make more drops its simply a way to stop people from getting into glitch spots because if you could stand on someone you could jump onto invinsibility spots so to stop this they kill you if you try to get on top of someone. Please re-write this section. The section is currently written with bad grammar and has points based on assumptions. "Your average zombies and hellhounds have returned, but a new zombie called the Gas Zombie is making an apperence. The Gas Zombie is a swift zombie that runs around on all fours and explodes in a cloud Nova-6 gas which blurs the players screen and inflicts damage to there health. They are naked and have a sickly green skin which is caused by the effects of Nova-6. Gas Zombies can be quite sneaky and difficult to find as they stay close to the ground. The gas zombies only appear after the power has been activated." In this section are several spelling errors, terrible grammar, and assumptions about the gas zombies and nova 6 being related. When killed, the zombies do explode and create a cloud of gas similar to nova 6. The way the section is written, it implies that the zombies are related directly to exposure of nova 6 and there is no evidence to back this up. Lulzski 07:06, November 29, 2010 (UTC) There is...read the BO game guide. Conqueror of all Zombies 02:00, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Actualy, there is as when you put the reel into the machine it talks about DrSteiner, the creator of nova 6. Black Room Strategy I've noticed on the PS3 at least, if you decide to camp in the Black Room (the room right after the alley way) the Gas Zombies will not appear as long as the back door leading to the stage is not open. The reason for this? I don't know. My younger cousin taught it to me. So pretty much with a party of 4, go through the alley way first until you reach the Black Room and don't open the door inside it leading to the stairs & stage. Go the other way around (after creating a crawler) in order to open the other rooms and turn on the power. So when you camp, 2 people guard the windows inside, and 2 guard the stairs from the alleyway. Ended up at round 26 with this strategy only because I decided to just use an upgraded ballistic knife while guarding a window and my party ended up dying on the stairs. Louie803 09:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC) : Gas zombies don't appear until you turn on the powerLordqaz 02:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Gas Zombies only spawn from certain areas: the Stage, the Foyer, the Lobby, etc. When camped, Zombies will only spawn from the closest windows. So where you're camping is too far from a Gas Zombie spawn area... ie no Gas Zmobies!! Nice idea will be trying soon!! Trivia: "Wir machen sie fertig" I'm german. And "Wir machen sie fertig" doesn't mean "We make them ready" in that context. It's "We'll finish them". 17:25, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Well how about this, you see this quotes in the Pack a Punch room, the whole quote is "Durchhalten, manner, wir machen sie fertig" New picture? The load screen for Kino der Toten is boring, and for all the other maps we have a picture of something going on instead of the load screen. We should change Kino der Toten's. Conqueror of all Zombies 01:59, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Why didn't you guys let me post a new picture? The picture used in Kino Der Toten is low quality. So, why can't I just change it to a more higher quality picture? Rallinale 03:58, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I told you in the summary of my edits its because yours is unofficial. Every other one is official either loading screen, map selection picture or promotional picture yours, as nice as it is, is none of the three so it cannot be the main picture sorry.Sniperteam82308 04:07, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Fun Kino der Toten starting "glitch" In the Lobby (the room you start in on this map), on the left staircase (when teleporting at the beginning of the level) is a slightly destroyed mirror with a thick wooden frame around it. It lies at the bottom of these stairs and lies vertically, rather than horizontally. While playing local co-op with a friend, I noticed that this mirror, like the mattresses in Afghan, seemed to prevent falling damage to an great extent when diving off the top of the staircase. However, you had to land on it completely via skidding, or at least get half of the body onto the mirror via skidding; if you overjump, you take a lot of damage. If you jump too early, it didn't really matter to your health (however, only attempt this with a buddy to watch your back, and vice versa, during rounds 1-5, trust me!!!). I want to put this in this page's "trivia" section but because the "Kino der Toten" page is locked, I can't put it in. If the admins would be able to lift the lock so dat I can put this in, that would be greatly appreciated! Kind regards (Sh1ad20wI-Iawk 06:56, December 14, 2010 (UTC)) the ladder on the stage all of the barrels next to the ladder have no writing on them except one that has an arrow pointing up, how do you get on the ladder? You can't normally. Maybe with modds.Sniperteam82308 01:22, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Some speculate that if you load all the reels and activate both radios and opne evry power box that the ladder is lowered and you can go up there. Some people say that they have done it but I have yet to see any proof, I have heard that it both takes you to the roof and gives you a "Classified Sniper". easter egg? cheat? or messed up bug? this works with 3 or 4 people...at the start of the match have someone laydown into a corner. have someone runnig dive on top. both will die followed by sam's laughing. for some reason this cause fire sals and other power ups to drop at a very high rate compared to normal. what items you get seem to be random like normal. but i just did this an hour ago with friends and we got the fire sale like every round after the 4th wave. the game after that it was every other round...idk if its a bug or whatever...but it makes survuing a hell of a lot easier another thing the people i played with seemed very insistent that no one kill or make any points intill they did it.. they seemed to think that causes it to not work...needs more testing? also this works on the FIVE level. i tried with other people and it worked with them too...so no one was hacking...Silverfox6000 06:11, December 22, 2010 (UTC) i did more testing and we got the items a little less often as before...idk maybe it was just a conicidence and we got lucky?Silverfox6000 05:49, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that does cause power-ups to drop more often, especially Fire Sale. But it also makes the rounds longer. Also, doing it twice in one game doesn't do anything, other than knocking you down again. Sharkbait9393 16:26, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Strange Containers There are containers at the back of the stage with bodies in them. Who are they? Why are the there? There is also one next to the stairs to the left of the stage still in a box. Lordqaz 03:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Welll gknova does hint at a monkey zombie... They're teddy bears... They are definatyl monkeys and im 100% sure They are NOT monkeys or teddy bears. If you look into the window thing on the pods there is a creepy MAN face, not a monkey, or a teddy bear. dont post something that you are just assuming, get evidence to back it up. Poor blind people trying to play zombies. I also think this should be changed on the Kino page. Monkeybearcougar 16:50, April 3, 2011 (UTC) They are monkeys dude. if you look at the elongated faces and the hair line you can tell, also some story line points to the testing of monkeys in the teleporter. this creats the monkeys in ascension. They are what most people consider Dr.Maxis' "failed experements" The failed experiments are the gas crawlers. the face is nothing like the monkeys. and yuri and gerch were the ones involved in the monkeys. My cousin is also an artist and can tell when he is looking at a human face. Have you even read any of the pages on this wiki? once again, poor blind people trying to play zombies. and sign you postsMonkeybearcougar 03:07, April 22, 2011 (UTC) On the Note of the Portraits... Does anyone think it would be worth noting that the paintings seem to have been drawn by someone named "Wendel?" KlawwTheClown 06:59, December 31, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: i thought it said wendee? BluntxNative92 Translations Just saying I can translate anything from zombies maps if anybody wants me to.DeAdLy 1mPaCt 23:18, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Film Reels Apparantly, there are five film reels. I dug through the game files and found them, I put them together with Richtofens quotes about their possible loctation. I'm just guessing about the quotes due to the file names. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=usGUe3IrWk8. General Geers 09:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Edward Richtofen books You guys know how there are books scattered on the floor, they say "Edward Richtofen" how could this be. No one would write about him when he is still alive and the fact they are at the kino. HOW .Dr. Maxis has a lab up in the pack a punch room. WHERE im going with this you ask. Well it could be two things. 1. Im still alive and i worked on the tests still after I teleported and that i came to the Kino and contined my work. 2. SAM is messing with us all what do you think Why couldn't anyone write about him if he was alive? There is no "lab" in the PaP room. Maxis is (supposedly) dead and there is no proof he teleported anywhere. General Geers 06:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) group 935 was swon to not talk about what they do are where they work. in 1945 when HE AND THE OTHERS WENT TO THE YEAR 1960 everyone thought they were dead becuase they strangley dissapeared without explantion when in reality they went forward in time to a future where everyone thought they were dead Butthead4 Wunderwaffe Kino existence The rumors of it existing in Kino are utterly false as it obviously was 'overloaded' according to the new Black Ops radio transmission. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gky6yqE6N9Q Unless someone can produce definitive proof of it existing in the map (and not through potential PC mods), I highly suggest it be taken down to prevent further confusion. - 76.166.182.56 It was going to be, but treyarch thought that the Wunderwaffel would be too easy to get the gas zombies with. sharpshot717 Weird Little Voodoo Set In one of samantha's rooms, I found this: http://www.flickr.com/photos/32659975@N07/5338046589/ . It's really...odd. General Geers 08:49, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :It's the four zombie characters. This has been in the trivia for quite some time. Cpl. Wilding 17:41, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Im not sure but this might be bugged on the ps3 version or my version at least, the teddy and the 4 dolls arn't there, only takeo's belt and his hat are there just floating, can someone confirm this? Dargonfly 19:59, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Chair Glitch in the Theatre I was wondering if anyone else had noticed the glitch on the theatre during a dog round? If you're facing the screen and the podium, on the stairs to the right are three white folded chairs lined up vertically on one another. You can jump on those and Hellhounds can't hit you. They'll crawl up to you and stand in front or behind you, but they won't attack you. This doesn't work on zombies however. And there can only be one player on the chair at a time. I'd heard about this from some friends and was surprised that it hadn't been noticed on the page, but it's locked, so I can't do much about it. Likewowwipeout 08:27, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Ist das der Fernsehturm der Ostdeutschland? What do you guys think the tower that is visible from the alley is? Maybe the Fernsehturm (TV Tower) built by East Germany in East Berlin in the '60's to show their power? Can't be Munich's Olympic Tower... That was in '72. Anybody know when Stuttgart's Fernsehturm was built? It's a tower from the Berlin Wall, and on it is a radio that plays when shot (best seen with L96A1 Sniper Rifle. 18:30, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Secret Ladder Does anybody know how to get the secret ladder down that is behind the stage in the theatre room? There is no secret ladder. It does'nt exist. There is a ladder. It is behind the curtains on the stage. If you collect all four film reels it drops down. you can go up it and snipe the zombies but beware the crawlers can still get you. Really? Show us proof. Dinosaurfan1 19:14, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Sam? I heard a rumor that picking up all three tapes can cause a fourth one to spawn in a room. And upon picking it the person is teleported to a hallway while being chased by a bloody, beat up Samantha. Is this true or is it fake? Dinosaurfan1 19:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Think. Do you really think this is true? Conquerer of all Zombies Talk 20:19, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, no, but I got no idea if it is. I often hear stuff that alot say is true while others say it's fake. I'm not the best at describing certain things like this. Dinosaurfan1 00:32, February 27, 2011 (UTC) This is a total no brainer. IT'S FAKE! Conquerer of all Zombies Talk 00:45, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Of course it's fake, otherwise we (or someone on YT) could have found it.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 00:51, February 27, 2011 (UTC) no but there is 4 reels!!! i collected all four hit the little boxes both radios even all meteors chilled till 50 the ladders do not drop!!!!!!!!!!!! they never drop no matter what Model Rocket Takeoff I know I'm not crazy, and I know for a fact I've made the model rocket that is inside the confrence room when you are teleportiwhat is the viidio called ng back fly through the ceiling atleast twice, and on one occasion my friend was present and he saw it so I know I'm not seeing things. Strangely I get it by trying to do the use button, but it dosen't always work and it rarely does, perhaps it requires reload/use to be mashed several times, or perhaps you have to be maybe like the third for example person to try on your server, I'm not quite sure, but I know this is possible If anyone else knows about this or could confirm it that would be grear -MachoFern 22:00, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I have also made the rocket lift off but am still waiting to kow how to release the ladder cant wait til someone finds it though and my friend was there to see it both times. you can not drop the ladders! iv made it to 50 real fast to test it. got the meteors the boxes the 4 film reels both radios the ladders will never drop ever! want proof?? ill get you to 50 message zongo1 on xbox 360 ill prove to you that you can not drop the ladders. just to let you know the ladders did not drop becasue you have to hit the light boxes in a certain order for the ladder to drop. if you go on youtube then there will be a video shwing you the order or atleast telling you. so, just to let you know whats the link to the youtube video.. i wanna see Where is the 4th film becuse i thought you could only find 3 in the rooms that you teleport to after your time in the pack a punch room? All I did to get the rocket to launch was get all three tapes and then hit it. It just floated right through the ceiling. Power Box Order Does anyone know what order to hit the power boxes with the blue sparks in? If so what is the radio message that plays and does it hint to Der Riese or the MTD or Element 115? Lancelot102 Xbox 360 02:10, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Wii Kino Der Toten Mystery Box I've noticed that when ever i play kino zombies on the wii, the mystery box always spawns in the alley. Can someone confirm this for me? I've put this down in trivia because i'm confident that it is true. please confirm. L3ad D!5pens3r 23:32, March 28, 2011 I've had this confirmed by two friends, still it would be good to have a user on the wiki confirm this. L3ad D!5pens3r 00:27, March 29, 2011 (UTC) dont worry, my bad. it wasnt true. just thought it was REALLY wierd that the mystery box wuz in the same place six times in a row L3ad D!5pens3r 06:34, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Not for me exactly, if the mystery box is on the left side of kino it spawns to the foyer and if it's on the right, it spawns to the ally. Please confirm though. sharpshot717 KINO extra words found hello i have deciphered some of the hidden code in kino and it does not appear here on this wiki how do i edit the page to beter reflect this? This is what the wiki says.. Near one of the power generators on the stage, there is some writing. The only word that can be recognized is "Project" though there may be more to the message. (this is partially correct) It is actually illuminati symbols and it translates to "Aether" Projection.... can somebody please fix this.. and can i get rights to edit these pages cause i have ALOT of work to do..Charc0a1 06:49, March 29, 2011 (UTC) thx Berlin Wall Should we include Berlin Wall as the multiplayer map of Kino der Toten? *Kino der Toten was released before Berlin Wall. *Aside from the Berlin Wall, no feature of the map is visible. *Kino der Toten was made before Berlin Wall (as it was originally intended to be a COD: WaW map back in 2009). *There is no sign of a Kino in Berlin Wall itself, unlike the other multiplayer maps when compared to zombie maps. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 21:57, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Zombie Holding Tanks On the stage next to the mystery box, there are stacked cylindrical tanks. There is a small window on each of them, and if you are facing the mystery box and look at the stack on the right, there is one tank with the window low enough to where if you crouch next to it, you can see through the window and there is a face. I believe this is the face of a Zombie, and the tanks are what was used to transport them when not in use. This would make sense as the Theater is speculated to be where Dr. Maxis was to present his discoveries to the Riechstag. These tanks can be found elsewhere, such as under the metal stairs to the left of the stage(You have to open the door to acces this area) and to the right of the Juggernog machine, where some zombies spawn. Can someone take a look at this and confirm/deny my theory? If this is plausible, I would like to add it to the Trivia section. --COOPERx223x trivia of "kino der toten" has an incorrect point! --> http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Kino_der_Toten#Trivia the second point of the trivia of "Kino der Toten" isnt quite correct. it says that "This is the third of the zombies maps to take place in during the day, not at night. The others are Zombie Verrückt & Shi No Numa." BUT the map of cod5 WaW "Der Riese" is also during the day, not at night, because there's a solar eclipse while the player play in the factory! I have fixed that and made a Trivia subpage for Kino der Toten. 20:40, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Wierd Alien Area 51 Easter egg If you look under the staircase bottom near ther M16 slightly to the left of the staircase, a box with a small pod apears to have an Alien/ Gas Crawler Zombie. It has been thought to be another refrence to "Dreamland"/ Area 51. A name for this creature is unknown. This is the same pod I have posted about (A few posts before this, called Zombie Holding Tanks). This same one is mentioned in the post, along with the locations of the others, as there are several on the stage and in the Theater next to the Juggernog Machine. COOPERx223x 01:28, April 27, 2011 (UTC)COOPERx223x mystery box spawn point in alley in the alley there is a mystery box spawn point but it is not mentioned in the kino der toten article. that spawn point needs to be mentioned on the article Knocking Window I have noticed that in the dressing room there is a window that makes a strange knocking sound when you are near it (the blue window in the dressing room near the stone) anyone have a clue about this??? I havent seen any posts about this and I'm curious to know if there are any other window that do this and am I the only one who noticed? Can we do anything with it??? Cause I'd really like to know. ~145673~